AlexaO'brien
First of all I don't own this character it is from a series of books called the Alexa O'Brien Huntress series. This is only to help roleplays get the gist of what my character is all about and help them interact with her better and more officately. Thanking you. ”I knew you were more than a shifter, but I didn’t realize how much more. This is more than a human’s natural ability. You’re a metaphysical dream, Alexa. I’ve known vampires like you, but never one whose mortal heart still beats” '' ''Ayrs {Vampire} on Alexa Nicknamed Lex {and Lexi only by her sister} Alexa is a hunter, a deadly assassin. A killer of those supernaturals who risked public exposure with their actions. Alexa has been able to manipulate energy in various ways all her life, before she even became a werewolf. What started as basic telekinesis and psionic skills had evolved over the years. She can be defensive and impulsive and normally jumps into things without thinking. But that’s what she knows and it’s how she lives her life. Her life has never been an easy one but she’s a strong fighter, possessive over what is hers and she flies off the handle at little things. But she does not like to be threatened or feel like the weaker wolf. She’s an alpha and she likes to show that she is. She was a werewolf though and to show that when the wolf shown out through her eyes, she worn four sets of fangs unlike the vampires two, although hers were never as sharp because they were meant for tearing and not for biting. She had wolf speed and stamina. She was in love with her car, the Charger. But the vampire in her couldn’t help but make an appearance in her eyes, when the vampire came out her eyes switched from her normal brown wolf eyes to Ayrs bright blue ones. Just like in Ayrs, when the wolf came out in him, the blacks of his eyes widened and his eyes became all wolf like, the way they would with alexa. HISTORY/EARLY LIFE ”You’ve such an uncanny ability. Some of us have to work really hard to achieve what comes so naturally to you. “ Lena {Witch} to Alexa Her best friends consisted of a werecat, Jez St Claire who loved to tease her about her sexuality since the kitty kat was gay and she knew how straight Alexa is. The Cat was a mingle of curiousity and loved to fight, she worked with alexa and always took the lower fights as well as the partying all nights. Jez was a cat who loved one night stands but that was changing when she was introduced to Zoey; a hybrid {Half human half werewolf} who couldn’t change into a wolf. Zoey was a complete nutcase and had killed her father Raoul because of the life she had, but Jez and her seemed to hit it off perfectly and as much as Alexa hated her friends in danger she knew the little kitty cat could handle herself when it came to women. Of course her werewolf Beta, Kylarai Kramer. A calm yet dangerous force to be reckoned with, she has a strong mind and is the mother figure in there little wolf pack. She normally keeps a cool head but never has luck with the men she is with. She had killed her last man when he had beaten her, the wolf had lost it. Then with the vampire Kale; he had too many problems for her to handle and finally Julian, a cheater who she loved. But things could only get better hopefully. Alexa hoped each other her friends would find love. “Oh come on you two, give it a rest. Alexa you’re so damn stubborn. What’s wrong with allowing a man to defend your honour once in a while?” Jez on Ayrs and Alexa. To Begin with as a hunter she worked for Veryl Armstrong, a vampire and investigator extraordinaire. That was until she killed him for blackmailing another vampire/demon. Then she began to work for the main demon, Shya. A demon that isn’t to be messed with, he’s controlling and loves to use the ones she loves against her. The whole reasons she’s in a deeper mess than she would have liked with him was because she tried to help a dreamwalker escape the life she was already in. Shya killed the dreamwalker in front of her and then threatened Kale Sinclair’s life. She had to use her own life as a bargaining chip to make sure he wasn’t killed. That impressed neither of her companions, Shaz or Ayrs. He uses her to kill his enemies one of which was Lilith, A demon trapped in a vampires body and a dangerous icon in the world. Alexa is said to be able to control both the vampires of the world and the werewolves and that puts her in a lot of dangerous she would more than likely avoid but thanks to shya and Ayrs; she can’t escape it. She has to face it straight on. '“I’ll always be the big, bad wolf and you know it. I’ll leave the sweet talk to the nice guys. We both know that’s not what gets you hot” Raoul {Werewolf} talking to Alexa.' Alexa O’Brien had been born human, but her family had been killed by a werewolf and she had become one, she had been taken in by an Alpha, Raoul. Her first love, he had bedded her when she was when she reached adulthood but after spending a few years in and out of his bed with grandeur delusions of a happily ever after, she was forced to accept that she was little more than a conquest to Raoul. But that was only the beginning of her complicated life with the man. He had in fact been the werewolf that had killed her parents and turned her. He had been in love with Alexa’s mother and when Alexa’s mother refused to leave her husband, his wolfie side had taken over and didn’t agree to keep them alive. He was an Alpha that constantly got what he wanted and didn’t take too well to being rejected. Alexa wasn’t even supposed to be alive and neither was her sister. Juliet. Juliet is a member of a government organisation, Federal Para-Intelligence Agency. An organisation that wants Alexa for themselves. “Right, Just tell the cops you turned into a wolf with several others from the community and ran in the forest outside town. Then maybe they’ll just lock you in a psychiatric hospital instead of in with the guys who just wait for pretty, well-kept men to arrive.” Alexa to Raoul {Werewolf} on needing an alibi '' Shaz Richardson was a wolf she grew up with, a child when he first came to the house but he grew more than that. He was her mate, he made her wolf content and kept that vampire side of her at bay. The cool scent he produced of pine and wolf always managed to calm her. He was protective, with a calm head when it came to everyone else apart from Alexa and after challenging another wolf he became the Alpha alongside Alexa. But being with Alexa also brought dangerous problems with it. He had been pulled in to far to the vampire world, he had been bitten and had become addicted to the vampires bite, a sexual experience that he began to seek out in another vampire, Bianca, which Alexa couldn’t help but feel heartbroken from. He needed to get his life back together, the more he sucked out his desire somewhere else the more he pushed Alexa away and he was her link to humanity. Shaz with his blonde platinum hair and jade green eyes were the only thing keeping her sane when things came down to it. He was her calm in the storm even when he wasn’t calm himself. The wolf in him was possessive even though he knew he couldn’t do anything about Alexa’s bond with Ayrs. ''”She finds more in me than I even need to tell you. Because you know. You see it. And, no matter what you think you have together, I’ll always have more” Shaz {werewolf} talking to Ayrs about Alexa "You know, Lex. I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t head over heels in love with you. I was a smitten kid happy just to be your friend. I never thought I’d be yours” Shaz {Werewolf} to Alexa Ayrs Knight is fiercely drawn to her because of the extraordinary power she contains within her. He awakens her dark side, a very dangerous side that would rather be avoided. What they create together is dangerous and binding, forcing her to question the source of her abilities. She risks losing her remaining humanity as well as the man she dares to love just by being near Ayrs. Ayrs is a ruthless killer and looks down on those who fed only on a little bit of human life, he prefers to devour it and end their life and does it the old fashioned way of hunting those people down and scaring the living life out of them. Ays normally refers to her as Little wolf. With his cool black hair and his midnight Blue eyes, he was everything dangerous within Alexa. They were twin flames; light and dark, day and night, life and death. Each side possessed a little of the other, she was the white flame and he was the dark, together they would destroy each other but how could they not? They could hardly stay apart. Her Yellow gold power always mixed with his blue giving them more of an effect together and also making them the strongest source around. His energy always had a seductive vibe towards it. With the power they contain and with it joined so much because of the time they spend together, they have a blood bond which allows them to access one another’s mind and speak to each other. They are dangerous together and everyone else knows it. “How is it even possible that you exist? So much power for one so mortal and Fragile” '' ''Arys {Vampire} on Alexa '' ''”When Drawn close enough together, their natural attraction makes it impossible for them not to join. Like a battery in a way. It’s hard to explain. But, two batteries on their own possess an impressive amount of power. If you put them together in the right circuit, they can become so much more than each was on it’s own” '' ''Lena {witch} on the power between Alexa and Ayrs But those two weren’t the only men in her life, Kale Sinclair was another one of her friends. One she had often gone to for advice and for company when she needed to kill something. They could kill them together, all those deadly vampires and werewolves that got in trouble. But things began to change when she became closer to the power, it was like a high drive in her and it was made a hell of a lot worse when she blood bonded to Ayrs. She had to fed on blood to survive, otherwise the hunger became too strong for both of them. They had a bond unlike any other. Alexa had to make sure the wolf inside her was calmed otherwise Ayrs could feel it clawing inside of him trying to shift and Ayrs had to keep his hunger in check otherwise Alexa could feel it as if it were her own. But Kale was a different story. He was her friend and part of her loved him even if she couldn’t admit it. But in the fits of passion they had both got addicted to each other. Kale more so than Alexa. But they knew they needed to keep each other close and the jealousy with Shaz and Ayr was always there because of their relationship. Even if she wouldn’t admit she had one. ”You shouldn’t have come here, Alexa. It’s dangerous here. You’re like a dose of premium fuel in a place that only has regular. Someone will fixate on your heartbeat” '' ''Kale {Vampire} on Alexa being in a vampire bar Alexa attracts many kinds of dangers but most of them are from the vampire community. She has already killed Ayr’s sire, Harley. He was a power hunger vampire that wanted to blood bond Alexa to him. Part of the reason was to make sure Alexa couldn’t be used by any one else and the other part didn’t want to share Ayrs with Alexa. He knew it was the only way to keep the vampire he changed close. But with the power they shared it didn’t take her long to dispose of this vampire. The same way she disposed of other creatures that came after her. But as things got more difficult, more supernatural creatures came in to her life. Demon’s became more constant, not just the ones she had to kill, fallen angels. Both good and bad. Falcon was one she didn’t agree with although they worked for the same person. He had a strange sort of energy flowing through him and he kept quiet except when hitting her with snarky comments that she couldn’t ignore. ''“If they don’t come back soon I’m going to open a vein on her. Can you smell that? She has power.” '' ''Octavia {Vampire} on Alexa '' POWERS/ABILITIES ''“You’re hot headed, Alexa. You’re difficult to talk to sometimes, especially when it comes to your power and your well-being. Letting you read a hundred year old journal was more dramatic and left you no room for argument” '' ''Ayrs to Alexa on Ayr’s Journal. '' Alexa O' Brien at the beginning of the series is a normal Werewolf with normal abilities. She can transform into a wolf, she has an increased speed and strength as well as an Alpha's atitude. But as time goes on she blood bonds with a vampire which gives her more incredible powers. Everything that that vampire posses she know owns. She can conect to the spirits and use his abilities against anyone. Her eyes go bright blue the same as his when she is in touch with his powers. Because of her abilities she also works as a huntress, and hunts other supernatural creatures down for money. ACCOUNT imaged potrayed by Lyseny Forcesna Roleplaying account www.bebo.com/WolfieDelinquent